


Last Years Wishes, are This Years Apologies

by literallyinlovewithlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Harry, Famous Harry, Hybrid Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Sub Louis, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, nouis bromance tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyinlovewithlouis/pseuds/literallyinlovewithlouis
Summary: Louis is hybrid, Harry is an ex UFC fighter, Liam is a Dean of Students, Zayn's a struggling artist, and Niall is an up and coming news reporter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a story, so please feel free to give comments, my name is Ash, for future references. I suck and I'm hoping to improve. This is mostly word vomit, probably a bunch of ideas which won't work, but I'll try my damn hardest.
> 
> AGES::::  
> Louis 17  
> Niall 20  
> Zayn 19  
> Liam 28  
> Harry 27

London, England isn't always raining and depressing, just most of the time. Along the Thames, on the northern side, is a park of sorts, called Victoria Embanking Gardens. It's night time, because that's all when all good stories begin. They begin at the end of one tale, and right before the beginning of another. When the sun rises in the east over the trees the next morning, the small figure laying on a bench, will have a place to stay, food, and the beginning of a new life. When the sun rises in the east the next morning, we will slowly begin to see a hard man turn soft, we will see humanity in what had been previously deemed inhuman. When the sun rises in the east the next morning, we will see lives change, for the better, for the worse, in ways unbelievable and in ways totally foreshadowed and predictable. When the restart unknowingly occurs on our characters, we will not focus on the parts of their past, we will not judge them nearly a much for their previous choices as we will observe the lessons we learn from others. Together the five boys, about to become close, will learn something from each other, just as we will. This will be a story of friendship, of growth, of heartache and heartbreak, of love, and exploration; a little misery, recovery, self discovery, purpose. Lives are meant to be appreciated, for each one is so diverse from the others, and the moments in our lives, much similar to the family this story is about, inspire something within all of us, to hopefully find the beauty in the bad.

* * *

 

 

Louis learned along time, that life isn't always what you make it, despite what Hannah Montana says. Sometimes life gives you shit instead of lemons, and it's a better options to not fester and try to make lemonade, it's better to attempt to take it in stride and pray for the best. And that's all you need to know. Just know, Lou is on park bench. It's October 2nd, and the year is unimportant. He's noticing light behind his eyes and wakes up from his sleep, looks around and notices it's dawn, deciding to get up and stretch. He removes himself from the seats and favors a walk. The trees are beginning to change colors and the autumn mood is heightened with a slight breeze that brings in the fall crisp air.

He tucks his white kitten ears into his beanie, and makes sure his white tail didn't slip out of his jeans while he wiggled in his sleep. To consider them jeans is a bit of an over statement, more so threads which hold together by a shear force of will. His brown jumper has worn cloth on the elbows, seeming about to burst apart, but other than that is in a prime condition, it's new. He himself isn't sure how he ended up with the knitted shirt, but he's grateful for it. His once white vans covering his little feet are just about any other color besides white by now, but he doesn't mind, he talks to himself and enforces the thought that it gives them personality.

He has a schedule, a fairly tight one for a 17 year old, wakes up before the park gets busy, walk to the nearest corner from the bench of his choosing, look at the people, running around to get to work, take children to school. Louis loves people, the people are wary of Louis' kind, so he hides for the most part, just speaking when the time is right. He then leaves the corner, typically he leaves just after the money has been thrown at him, along with some sneers and unrepeatable remarks. He head to a deli, a shop, a bakery, anyplace with an unguarded trash can, and hopefully a nice employee. Until this moment, his schedule had kept on track, he was passing London Elite Academy, a private school for years 7,8,9,10, and 11. Outside is a news van for BBC. He notices this of course, but doesn't look up, he keeps his head down determined to be uncover and discrete until he hears a holler for his attention. Louis turns around slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the ground but lifting his head up to get a better view when the time comes.

 He looks up and swears he sees Jack Frost himself. The man was talking but Lou didn't listen, too fixated on deciding if this was a bad idea for him. Until the obviously fake blond with the brown roots waves his hand in front of Louis' face and snapped, "Buddy? Hey I was wondering I could interview you for the drive." With those words, Louis almost bolted, but where would he go? He scanned for possible outlets, anyway to get away from the man with the camera man behind him. But alas, too big of a crowd had grown, and he couldn't push threw the people. "You're here for the food drive yeah? And the free meal? I ain't tryin' to be rude but you don't seem like a celebrity or big time donor, you're not a student or you'd be in uniform, you aren't here to observe since your head is down, and you're not a news reporter since you don't seem to talk much. I don't mean to be rude it's just I think it could be a good piece and it would really help the cause. and me, mostly the cause and a little bit of me . please?" The clouds were beginning to open up and the sky was spitting, like it was mocking Louis almost.

"Louis don't think that's a good idea." he whispered, praying that would be enough to tell the man no, and he get away without speaking much more.

"Excuse me?" said the Jack Frost look alike, who Louis was realizing to be a bit ironic, the man invaded personal space, rambled a lot, and grinned the whole time, so the king of cold was being impersonated by a seemingly warm and friendly man. Irony. Louis looked at the man, with a plea in his eyes to just let him go. Looking around he noticed the crowd was grouping smaller, from everyone being allowed inside with the growing size of rain drops. Lou could run, he could, until Jack Frost, apparently took his pleading eyes and then their wondering as a sign of slight distress about staying outside. So Jack grabbed his arm, not too hard and not too soft either, just enough for Louis to know his intentions and not hard enough for Louis to flinch and pull away.

Frosted Tips looked at Louis and said, "I'm Niall Horan, I work for BBC. We can do the interview in a private room inside, I know the Dean, I'm owed a favor so we'll go talk to him and cash it in." Louis followed despite every fiber telling him to not to, at least the man, Neil(?) had said there was a free dinner. Louis didn't try to be rude and not really listen, he just hadn't been in such a castle like place. It was almost like a gothic castle designed by Queen Victoria herself, with high ceiling and beams, and rustic metal rails, with grand stairs and expensive looking paintings. Louis looked down at the tile, suddenly discovering that the personality his shoes had, didn't mean the personality of the place.

He tugged on Niall's blazer, "Sir, Louis can't do this, he speaks funny he thinks, and he isn't clean and he just can't do it. Please sir."

Mr. Horan sops walking and turns around, he looks over Louis' shoulder and asks, "What's your name buddy? Who's Louis?" Niall gives the most confused looks to the camera man behind Louis, "Nick was there another man here?" Louis' eyes start to water, he doesn't really understand why he didn't speak like everyone else, but normally the people at the park who knew him understood him, he thought the warm tv man was mocking him. But he wouldn't cry, because crying meant he could be forced to leave, and really really really didn't want that. He was thinking after the interview he could run off into the glorious building and hide in it for a few days, acting like he lived there, acting like a prince. Standing bravely in the corridor, with creamy white walls and dark hard wood flooring.

"Sir," he said, pointing a finger to himself, "Louis is Louis." Niall began to preen, excitement flowing out of him in waves larger than any ocean could produce. "Louis," he spoke slowly, not like Louis was stupid, more like he didn't want to trip over his own words while the gears in his head were spinning so quickly, "I don't think you understand how amazing this could be for me, a small and adorable looking teen, seeking help from some of Europe's most important people, and them actually helping. Louis not only would this piece be heartwarming and moving, but it would do everyone here a favor, and the happier the big people are with this interview, the happier my employers will be with me. And that sounds selfish, but Louis maybe if you went in there, ate the meal, and gave appropriate thanks to the right people, let them know who you are, you could be sent gifts for helping them. Everyone could win babes!" The Irish accent was really making everything hard to follow for Louis, especially since Niall was jumping up and down out of breath. Louis didn't need to think twice, c'mon, gifts, food and Niall would be grateful, what else could he want? In that moment, nothing at all.

"Will Niall and camera boy go with Louis?' The smaller boy asked.

"Of course, dear do you mind if we film you ? so we can get the magic on camera?"

"There will be magic?!" Louis' sparkling blue eyes grew to the size of ripe grapes, a strange blue grape apparently.

"The truest magic will happen tonight Louis, the chance to make people happy. And you'll be the main reason tiny man." Niall smiled, already envisioning how this could work out in everyone's favor. Louis doesn't respond with anymore than a nod of his head, then Niall pushed open the two large wooden doors, and motioned Louis to follow. And he did, differently than outside, differently than he had in a very long time, he didn't look down, he kept his gaze high instead. The dining room was a formal cafeteria. One with a major chandelier hanging over a circle table right in the middle, and around it where four others illuminating the corners of the great room. Once again dark wooden floors, the tables were a matching wood, long and relatively narrow, so one could easily talk to the person across from himself without shouting. They also had candles lit on top of them. It was bright and bold and it was extremely intimidating. Instead of chairs there was matching wooden benches. The tables could seat over three hundred people, assuming everyone was average size. Since it seemed to be a free meal service, skinner men and women and children could take up half the space of a normal person. But the center table was different, a wood with a hint of red to it, and chairs, chairs with steel legs and a wooden seating area and back. There were twelve in total, each occupied by someone who seemed to radiate confidence and power. They were attractive, money maybe helped, maybe it was confidence he found attractive, but he noticed right away these were the closest things he had ever seen to gods. Louis understood immediately why Niall needed this video. These men and women seemed to make the world bend with a word, a look, a thought. 

"Aye Louis boy, over here," Louis looked up and saw Niall standing at the circle table, embracing one of the terrifyingly beautiful men. 'Gosh.' Louis thought to himself, 'tail tucked and ears covered, and don't pee in your pants.' Louis slowly approached the round table, looking at the ground again not wanting to be disrespectful. He couldn't tell everyone's eyes were on him, he couldn't tell he was being whispered about, in some good ways, people admitting he was very breathtaking, others jealous because who was this man who was dressed in rags that got to approach some of the wealthiest and most influential people in England.

This is where the story really begins, this is where everything changes. All because a kind man, but also ambitious man, was outgoing enough to see a risk, and take it, to see something no one else saw. But this is also where a shy boy with many secrets who remained in the dark for the most part, took a chance and is stepping into the light.


	2. That's Just Who I Am This Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, amazing, yes, I know, no I'll have my noble peace prize for literature engraved with my name after I'm done with my acceptance speech.   
> Anyways yo, I am horrible with grammar and everything so if anyone is real bored with their lives, or wants to make fun of someone, I'm here, and would love some help, because I need it, badly, whatever

Louis once again scanned over the man, and focused on the sound of his shoes hitting the floor with each step he took. "Oh! Niall mate, so this is the subject?" The man chuckled, Louis took him in. A crisp black suit with a white shirt, no tie of any kind. He was buff, Louis automatically shrank back both at the man's words and his size. Louis knew not everyone had cute white kitten ears and a soft tail, he knew scientists for years had been poking and prodding to know what made them, how they were made. Louis slowly came back out of hiding when Niall begin to scold the suit man,

"Liam! I told you to be friendly and polite, now introduce yourself to my new friend Louis. For he is not a subject, but he is my star, my calling, my story, my-."

"Okay buddy I get it, we roomed in college, I don't need to hear anymore of you hyping on and on about your big break." He turned his attention to the smaller man, his eyes never waivered from Louis, "'Ello lad, my name's Liam Payne, I pretty much run the school," he gives a slight wink, "Niall ran in here happier than I've ever since him, and I saw him drunkly dancing on a table top to Irish folk music back in uni, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you Louis." He stuck his arm t shake Louis hand, the man, Liam, Louis reminds himself, he takes the outstretched hand. Liam has warm brown eyes and a cleanly shaven haircut, he seems warm too, like a puppy.

"Louis think it's nice to meet Liam too." He bows his head as a sign of respect, then his head snapped over to Niall, "Wait, Niall is friends with Louis." His voice going higher in pitch, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Of course Louis, I hope we get to spend time together outside of his, I don't want you to think I'm just going to use you then leave, you're a very kind boy Louis." The Louis did something he didn't expect himself to do, he surged forward and hugged Niall. No one had really been so forward and kind to Louis in a while, he retreated quickly, this was a work function after all, it was unprofessional to behave that way, he wanted Niall to be proud of him, he wanted to prove to Liam that everything Niall said was true, he deserved to be friends with someone like Niall.

"Well," Liam said clapping hands and sliming," while I'm sure you two have work to do, I want to introduce you both to some friends of mine. Niall, you know some, but please." He ushered them closer to the table, from where they had slowly drifted during conversation. As they approached everyone looked up at them, and then rose up to say hello, a form of respect. Niall seemed excited about such a high regard from them to himself, he figured it must be Liam, and Louis preened, for he felt like a prince. "Everyone this is Niall Horan, my good mate from college, and this is Louis..." he trailed off, forgetting he had forgotten to ask for the boy's full name, Louis tugged on his sleeve and whispered in Liam's ear,

"Sir, Louis' last name is Tomlinson."

Liam smiled, a kind smile but also apologized for never asking, "This is Louis Tomlinson, Niall is a tv reporter, and he's doing a piece on our charity night, and Louis is one of the people here in attendance this evening. But he is also a new friend of mine, so everyone be polite to both of them, feel free to introduce yourselves." Of the twelve about five actually introduced themselves. A tall, skinny and gorgeous brunette named Kendall introduced herself. She gave Louis a polite smile when he called her "Miss" and she insisted he call her K.

To Miss Jenner's right sat another tall and skinny and attractive woman, her name was Cara, she didn't give Louis and Niall and her last name, she "wanted o skip the formalities, and let's all be friends." Louis gave a shy smile , until she made a weird face to comfort him, she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, and Lou actually giggled. Don't let anyone fool you, everyone in proximity thought it was adorable.

Continuing right was Kylie, Kendall's sister. In order to avoid a similar nickname, she preferred Ky.

The man sitting directly across from Liam's spot at the table was a man named Josh, he was ordinary looking, but the large Invicta watch shoed he fit right in. He gave a hug to Niall, someone said something about them being in college together. He shook Louis hand and acted about as awkward at Louis felt in that moment. No eye contact, just a simple hello, and it sufficed.

Finally the seat next to Liam had been occupied, but the person in the chair never turned around, he stood like the rest of them, just a bit taller than everyone else, but never turned to look. He had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders in an abundance of curls, the contrast against his suit, which Louis thought was the most original and slightly hypnotic suit he had ever seen. It was black and white with matching swirly pattern on the pants. He was broad shouldered but narrow waist'd. Mr. Payne poked him with his elbow, and whispered something, probably something along the lines of, "stop being rude." When Curly turned around, Louis' breath was caught in his throat. 'Now this,' he thought to himself, 'is a real princess.' Little Lou suddenly felt out of place. Prince Green Eyes, as Louis notably decides is his name shall be, forevermore. His shoes didn't feel personable, just dirty, his hair probably looked very greasy under the bright lights in the dining hall. His attire wasn't up to any social par. For the first time in a while, he wished he was someone else, or at least looked like it.

Louis is a simple fellow, he likes to rise with the sun everyday and go to sleep with it for the most part too. He liked to meet the kids in the park, he liked when mother's let him hold their babies. He got excited when Gus, the local baker gave him a cupcake on his birthday. He didn't ike storms, not because of the rain hitting him, or even feeling expose, he felt bad for anyone else who endured it, he didn't mind it for himself. He was scared of spiders. Loved carrots. He liked to watch the boats pass down the Thames. He was never ungrateful for what he had, because to him, anything he needed he had. Everything he liked, he had. And it was nothing he couldn't share.

But of all the lovely people at the party, this man, this gorgeous man, was the loveliest thing in the room. More wonderful than the light, or the food, or the clothes, or jewels. He was lovely. ' He must have caught me, I probably seem pathetic.' Louis thought when he saw the man gazing at him. Niall, wonderful, living saving, Niall broke what Louis thought was the longest and most uncomfortable silence ever.

"Cheers, my name's Niall Horan. This is my friend Louis, we work in film." Louis had never been more thankful for anyone before, because he didn't sell Louis out as homeless, he said Louis was like him, and it was a pretty big compliment.

"Hello, Harry Styles, I work apparently as Liam's bitch who get's dragged to his fucking charity events." He said without much of any indication he was joking, he didn't raise his hand to shake like everyone else, he took a drink of whatever he had reached first and sat back down. Louis' mouth hung open. He hadn't heard those weirds in years, only time was the one time at the park , with the same who was drinking too much root beer. And Liam seemed so nice, why would he make someone do something he wouldn't want to do?

"Ignore my mate lads," Liam said scolding Harry and smiling at Niall and Louis, mostly Louis considering he saw how taken back the boy was, "he's a liar. And sells himself short, this is my current flatmate, or penthouse mate, I guess. Harry Styles is actually the biggest donor to our fund raiser, being one of the best UFC fighters really brings in the bucks yeah? It was more of a strip show if you ask me. He'd take off his shirt or pants or whatever and the women lost it. That's probably why he won so much the women bribed the opponent to not hit you, couldn't ruin you at Styles?" Liam was obviously trying to make the man laugh, or even chuckle, smile something, because s far he was as dry as the desert, in a drought, for 200 years. Louis decided he didn't like pretty man, h was nice on the outside, but didn't seem to have anything on the inside. 

Kendall leaned over the table, "Mr. Styles," she said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Louis over there needs a room to get ready for his interview, why don't you be a good person for the first time in, like, ever. And go show him to a private bathroom to freshen up, then he can eat if he'd like, or film then eat, his choice. But go. be. friendly." She said with a bit of finality, Louis liked her, she bossed around mean man, it made it more enjoyable to watch. Harry's shoulder slouched a little bit, until he turned around with a smile on his face so big, it must be fake.

"Okay Lewis, let's go on an adventure away from the boring adults, yay." He said mockingly. Louis didn't correct him, just quickly whispered to Niall,

"Louis be back." And Niall grinned at Lou and then the shorter lad followed the tall one out of the dining hall. Harry's big legs made it hard for him to catch up, but he did eventually.

"Don't walk to close to me boy." He said under his breath and Louis couldn't tell if his greater urge was to cry or to hit the man, he didn't like fighting or crying, so it was a horrible situation for the small man. He just decided he was tired of the man being mean.

"Why no like Louis?" Louis had stopped walking and with his words, Harry noticed and turned around.

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't care for you, so I don't dislike you. And don't talk like that, plus hurry up, I have dinner to finish then work to do at home."

"Don't talk about Louis' talking. It's mean pretty man." He noticed the words slipping out of his mouth but made no attempt to stop them until it was too late. The Harry started Louis.

"Oh! So you think I'm pretty! That's why you're hear, and talking funny for attention. Are you poor or not, because if you're not, okay whatever, I'll give you your autograph and I won't even tell anyone alright? Deal."

"Sir, you no know where Louis lives so shut up, and Louis is no fan of you and does not talk 'funny' for attenten (or so he pronounced the word.) Louis no like you, Louis just wants to wee."

"Whatever kid, I'll buy the whole not a fan thing, because I don't know when the last time you watched tv was. At least in your own home, yanno, with a bed, and a shower, and a loo and heating too. So don't try to tell me what I know and what I don't because," Louis hadn't noticed they had been walking until Harry opened a door to a powder room of sorts, it was similar just larger. "I know more than what people think I do. Go in, and I'll wait here because if I loose you, Liam will be pissed." Louis walked in, did his business, washed his hands and sang his ABC's like his mother taught him, and when he went to go walk out, he ran right into Harry. Harry hardly moved, but Louis feel backwards and hit his head on the corner of the doorframe.

"Shit." Is all Harry said when he went to help Louis up, Louis started to cry, not only does his head hurt, but Harry saw it, he's embarrassed himself in front of meanest person he's met all day, he'll tell everyone how big of a baby he is. When looking up at Harry he noticed two things, number one, Harry was looking at his head, and number two, his beanie fell of behind him. He went to stand up and run but Harry unfroze himself and caught Louis midstep. "Woah, you're not leaving, you're not going downstairs, and you're not doing Niall's video, not until we've talked, you've got two options Louis, either leave, leave the town because Niall, and Liam, are good people and they will want to know where you've gone, or I go downstairs and excuse the both of us, and you come home with me. I won't let you go down there and someone find out, this is too important Liam and everyone downstairs that if someone tugged your hat or you slipped, a scene would be caused and all the work would go to waste. Okay? Not trying to be a dick, but I would prefer if you would at least come to my place for a bit so I can explain myself. I mean if I tell Liam we're going back to the flat, he'll assume we're up to not good," he winked," and stay somewhere else for the night."

Louis started to thrash against Harry's hold, "No! Kitties go to men's homes and get hurt! NO Louis NO GO! Harry no hurt Louis!" Then Harry did the unthinkable for anyone who knew him, he kindly leaned towards Louis ear and hushed him kindly,

"Louis you can sleep in a spate bed, on the opposite side of the flat, you don't need to talk to me, but please."

Louis had a natural instinct to want to be comforted, maybe it was being small, maybe it was being alone, who knows. He shook his head to Harry with a silent okay Harry had him stay put, saying he'd back after he excused them. No questions were asked at dinner, there was a silent plea from Liam to Harry to make sure nothing happened to Louis, and Niall was flirting with Kylie and didn't notice until after the event had ended that Louis wasn't there. Louis has a place to stay tonight, and he's probably got a hold on a place in almost everyone's heart he met too that night.

 


End file.
